Green
by Dream-Work-Achieve
Summary: Green-a color that symbolizes balance, harmony, and growth. What our dominion Anis doesn't know, is that a another card is looking over her, guiding her and giving her comfort. The color green truly is easy on the eyes. Gender-Neutral!OC


„My dear Lady Anis, your beauty is too much for my pathetic self. I beg of you to punish me for the sin I have commited upon looking at your radiant beaauty!" A groveling White knight was found at the feet of our Rose Dominion, a rather irate Anis. As another squabble began in the courtyard of the school, the five students were unaware of a figure peaking from the tree above them. The figure seemed to blend in with the green leaves, a heart-warming smile played on their lips.

A little bird was perched on their index finger, singing a merry tune to their green-haired human. Emerald orbs gazed at the trilling birdy, a finger coming up to stroke their head.

„You sing beautifully, why don't you go spread your voice to them also," the birdy heeded their human's words and flew down to the squabbling pair below, perching on a pink-haired female's shoulder. Said girl stiffened at the sudden heaviness on her right shoulder and turned to look at what had caused the sudden weight.

Anis came face-to-face with a beautiful songbird, as it started to sing and trill a calming tune. A bright smile spread on her lips, as she felt waves of calmness brush over her as the bird's song went on.

As the other knights gazed fondly at their dominion, another one gazed at the tree, from where the bird had come from. Suspicion flitted through his eyes as the tree's leaves slightly rustled, even though there wasn't any wind. Tenjou, the White knight, noticed his counterparts wariness, and he too looked toward the tree. He saw nothing peculiar but sent a nod to the Black knight, and watched as the dark stalker's threads whipped towards the tree, shaking the limbs and branches, hoping for something to fall down.

A quiet exclamation of „oh my" sounded before a figure came crashing through the green leaves, surpisingly landing gracefully into a squat.

Now the rest of the knights and lone dominion turned and payed attention to the commotion, a surprised look on their faces as a figure came falling down from the tree. They mutely watched as said figure slowly stood up, revealing long green hair and a kind face with emerald eyes. The bird on Anis's shoulder flew towards the stranger, trilling cheerfully as it perched on it's human's finger again.

„You did a good job little one, go join your family now," Again the knights and lone dominion watched in disbelief, as the small bird seemed to understand this green-haired stranger, and took flight. They looked again at the green-haired mystery, noting that they seemed to be completely relaxed at being caught peeping. Anis took the lead and stepped forward.

„Hello! Umm, I have to ask why were you in the tree spying on us?"

Her knight's blanched at the straight-forwardness of their master, and chuckled inwardly while fondly thinking _'Only her.'_

The accused stranger smiled at Anis, a sense of calm seemed to emit from their body, making everyone feel relaxed about the situation.

„I was talking to the little birdy when I heard you argueing with someone, I thought that, maybe the birdy could calm the situation somehow," the stranger chuckled and blinked lazily, ignoring as the others again blanched at their answer, one knight not even believing their words.

„By the way, my name is Hayashi Midorima, but you can call me Midorima or Mido, or any other nickname you come up with," again Midorima chuckled, as the others once again, blanched at their eavesdroppers obliviousness, to the situation they'd been caught in. Anis again took lead in the conversation.

„You can talk to birds?" her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

 _'_ _Is that the only thing you're interested in?'_ her knights thought in disbelief.

„Oh, I can talk to any animal. Is that strange?" Midorima cocked their head to the side, sporting an innocent look of curiosity. Anis was caught in the strangers cuteness, and started stuttering.

„N-no it's n-not s-strange," Anis thought for a second and quickly added, „Not with our group anyway."

Midorima cocked his head to the other side, a twinkle of curiosity in their eyes as they looked at the four men behind the female. Chuckling inwardly as the four men stood protectively around her.

 _'_ _I'm pretty much the last thing that would harm her. I'd give my life and everything for her to be healthy.'_

Anis noticed the four bodies boxing her in and lashed out, „What's wrong with you idiots!? Stop intimidating everyone!"

Anis started to berate the four males, finger wagging an poking their chests to emphasise certain sentences. Midorima again chuckled, they fondly shook their head at Anis and slipped silently into the surrounding trees, blending again with into the leaves.

As Anis ended her reprimanding, she turned around to address the newly acquainted Midorima but froze, staring at the empty spot where the green-haired person once stood.

„Where'd they go!"

Said person was perched once again on the tree's branch, watching as the female again went on a rampage against her knight's.

 _'_ _Being Green truly is the best.'_


End file.
